shiroi shizuku
by Majorelle
Summary: You know the thing we all do when we're in love. "He/She loves me, he/she loves me not," while picking away petals. Well, it is Dia's turn. Which will his last petal stop at? —Commonershipping One-shot. For one of my best friends, Time Signature. Happy Birthday Time.


**A/N: **A birthday present to a very close friend of mine, Time Signature. Time, you have been able to relate to me in many ways, and I basically know you like a book. When you're annoyed, peeved, upset, lonely, anything. I've loved being there for you, and you're always there for me. YOU are one soul that is close to mine, maybe more than my best friend's. I love you, and you'll always hold a special place in my heart.

"If you were a guy I'd totally date you." /shot/ sorry, I had to say that XD

Your favorite ship is Commoner; I hope I did at least an okay job on this fic. My writing may never be as beautiful as yours. I always strived to become a better writer than you, but I've realized that the only person I should be better than is who I was yesterday. I want to thank you because you helped me find myself, and so many other people on this site and dA. I'm sure Dia and Platina were OOC in my mind, but I don't know about yours. Also, I hope your time in Nano was good! ^.^

Happy Birthday. I hope it's a great one.

~Relle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Pokemon industry

* * *

**shiroi shizuku  
**(white droplet)

_"She loves me, she loves me not," _

_White petals from a flower floated on the air, swaying from left to right. One after another floated behind the first. The pure innocence of the color soon surrounded and scattered around a boy. _

_"She loves me, she loves me not," he continued to mumble to himself. His mind was at complete ease, especially since he was thinking of her. He loved her—for all her errors and problems. It never mattered to him. He loved her no matter her faults. He sat there in the grass, "she—" _

_"Diamond? What are you doing?" _

_The boy turned around, "Lady…" he smiled at her._

* * *

She looked at him confused. She always seemed to become confused by this boy. Platinum may have been the Understander, but there were certain aspects which she could not apprehend. She couldn't understand how he was almost always there to save her. Why he would gaze at her from afar. Why—how he promised he'd protect we no matter what. Platinum, however, had acknowledged that Diamond held immense feelings of admiration towards her; but she had never thought enough to the point that Diamond loved her. After all, who would love her?

Platinum Berlitz.

She was a prideful girl. Of course this happened from her being brought up in such a prestigious family. Though, she lived the life of pressure and expectations, and she put on a mask. That mask—it was graceful, beautiful, amenable, and appreciable. To Platinum, underneath that mask was sheer horror and insecurity.

A bit out of character for her, was it not? Out of character for her to think such thoughts of herself? Maybe, but has anyone ever thought to put themselves in her shoes? Wouldn't you feel insecure not having anyone to confide in for so long? Her entire life, she grew up told that she was beautiful, marvelous, acceptable. After hearing it so much, she started to get sick of it. She started to believe they were lies.

And then… Someone did put themselves in her shoes. Diamond. He thought of her and accepted her. Diamond would admit that when he first laid eyes on Platinum, he became infatuated, but this infatuation evolved into something way more than what the average person would come to know.

One time, the Berlitz household held a Gala. Becoming the jewel of the party in her gorgeous dress and jewelry, she resided to a seat at an empty table, reserved for only her. Platinum examined the room, searching for the two souls she was sure she was closest with. To her dismay, one of them was unable to attend, but she spotted the other. And it was not to her surprise he was eating.

She sighed with a small smile on her face. _'Very much like Dia…'_ she thought.

Diamond made his way to the girl with a plate of succulent foods. He sat down next to her.

"Lady, why are you—"

Diamond had began to speak when suddenly music in the room was turned on. It was slow, casual music. Both Diamond and Platinum watched as pairs and couples started to walk onto the dance floor in the middle of the room. Diamond blushed as a certain thought came into his mind. Platinum subtly noticed his blush.

"Who is it?" she asked.

Diamond snapped out of his semi-trance from the thought he had before, and looked at Platinum.

"I'm sorry, Lady, but what do you mean?"

"Who is it that you always pick petals for? I see you almost everyday, sitting in the valley, picking petals from flowers and saying 'she loves me, she loves me not.' Who are you fond of? If I can ask."

"Oh. You see me do that everyday? I thought it was only that one time…" he said, remembering how Platinum found him doing it a few weeks ago.

Platinum nodded. Diamond blushed furiously, and to avoid this question he abruptly stood up, about to do what his thoughts were a few minutes ago.

"L-Lady," he started. "Will you d-dance with me?"

He extended his hand out to the girl. Platinum stared at it, but then noticed something underneath the cuff of his right sleeve. It was white and she reached above his reached out hand to his cuff. She pinched the small object and realized it was paper thin but also very delicate. Pulling it out in a split-second, it slipped from her fingertips and this white petal swayed to the floor. Both stared at it.

This pure white oval laid on maroon carpet. Platinum reached down and picked it up.

"You spend a lot of time picking the petals, too," she said with a small smile. "It fell to the floor like a white droplet."

Diamond returned this smile. "Well?" he offered again, sticking out his hand for her to take.

Platinum stood up from her seat, "of course."

* * *

_"She loves me, she loves me not," _

_A young man stood straight picking white petals from a flower. Watching each one fall to the grass, he thought, 'white droplets, huh?' _

_After picking the last one, he watched it as it fell to land in the center of black granite. _

_"She loves me…" he said quietly. He choked back unwanted tears. "I guess I would really never know now, right?" _

The granite had letters carved into it.

**Beloved Daughter,  
****Platinum Berlitz  
****B. October 27 D. December 6**


End file.
